Monster
by Caitlynnn
Summary: No one was prepared for this malicious act of violence.. Behind every corner they waited, heard the cries and the gunshots. No one wanted to die.. He acted out on anger. Hell was about to unfold at Degrassi high by their very own.. But who was the killer?
1. Chapter 1

**This story speaks for itself. **

**After the Rick Murray incident I have been wanting to do something like this. And the only character I can see doing such a malicious act is a boy with piercing green eyes… **

**(If any of you Read Collision someone is guest starring.)**

**FAIR WARNING. If you get easily disturbed, HUGE, HUGE CAUTION. Literally. **

**Honestly, Reviews on THIS specific story would be great. **

**I do not own Degrassi or "Get Happy" by Judy Garland. **

**-Mr. Simpson.**

Mr. Simpson had risen early and shuffled through his house. It was a little cold, but he liked it. Once he reached the kitchen, he switched the light and was blinded by the brightness.

He was still in his boxers and shirt, and not even ready for the morning. He needed his coffee first. So that is exactly what he did. He started the coffee and he waited on the couch reading the morning paper. He laughed at the cartoons. He laughed at the lame jokes saying he'd have to use that one of these days. Perhaps today he would, in effort of trying to lighten the whole class.

As he shuffled back to the kitchen he smiled at the coffee being made and ready for him to enjoy in drink. After finishing a cup he had gone back in his room and gotten changed. He was now ready for the day. Thank God he was ready.

Hell was about to unfold.

**1.**

He rolled into his usual parking lot and was greeted by a few early students. They shuffled in the school and were happy that it was warm.

Ms. Oh had gone into the office and asked to make a few copies.

"Morning, Mr. Simpson," She smiled, pressing the copy button. Mr. Simpson set his brief case down and smiled at Mrs. Oh, "Morning," He yawned and laughed.

A few minutes later he had sat down in his office and looked at the calendar, and he briefly went through it.

"When is the next dance?" Ms. Oh asked, looking over at him. He had come out of his trance and looked. "Next week," He commented, putting away the calendar. "God, its so close," She smiled heading back to her classroom.

Kids were now starting to pile in.

Today was going to be a long day. He could feel it already.

**-Adam. **

"Mr. Torres? A word, please," Ms. Dawes had said, putting her mug down. Adam looked to his new girlfriend, Katie. She shrugged pushing him to go. He slowly made his way to her desk. "Where is your partner, Mr. Goldsworthy?" She smiled in encouragement. Adam looked around him and he had just noticed he wasn't there.

"I have no idea," He was a little muffled. "He has been having a rough week," Adam added, a little worried.

Adam walked zombie like back to his chair. Katie tapped his shoulder and he leaned back a little, "Text him," She suggested. Adam looked at his phone to make sure Eli didn't send him a message and he didn't receive it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

After class Adam went to track down Imogen. He waited by the classroom door and dragged her to the side when he found her. "Have you talked or seen Eli?" Adam asked pissed.

Imogen looked around her. "Um, I talked to him last night. He seemed tired on the phone. I wouldn't worry about it," Imogen shrugged as she made her way down the hall. "Call his mom!" She called going into her next class.

"Right…" Adam said, pulling his phone out. He punched in the well-known number. CeCe picked up. "Hey, is Eli there? He didn't show up for English… is he okay?" Adam was worried. Eli had been acting weird lately. Canceling guy's night and not even attempting to hang with Katie, Imogen, and even Fiona. Before all this, Fiona and Eli had been inseparable but until now, he blocked himself from everyone, and it was really starting to piss Adam off.

"Yeah, he had a rough night last night. Last time I checked he was sound asleep in his room."

Relief and frustration was what Adam felt after hanging up.

What a fucking idiot.

**-Connor**

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Wesley shouted.

"What? It's one Twinkie! Get over it," He snorted, pushing the Twinkie in his mouth. Wesley had only brought four Twinkies and offered Connor one… though Connor never got these at home, so when he did get them, he was not very nice about it.

"You should forever be shunned." Wesley shook his head, watching Conner not only eat his Twinkie but DRINK-MIND YOU-DRINK his Gatorade. The nerve!

"Who are you? I don't even know you anymore," Wesley said, taking the Gatorade and gulping half the bottle. "What the hell?" Conner said, "All you had to do was ask for it back," Conner laughed and shook his head.

"Oh God!" Wesley burped. "What?" Conner asked. "Gatorade is no friend of mine…. My stomach!"

Conner shook his head once more, looking at his computer screen.

"Where the heck is Ms. Oh?" He said, mostly to himself. Everyone seemed to be coming in late.

"I don't know," Wesley murmured typing something. "But as long as I don't have to do anything, I'm fine," Wesley added.

Perhaps he sensed it, but something didn't feel right to him.

But then he heard it. Almost like a cannon going off. What the heck?

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Ms. Oh yelled to the classroom.

**-Clare. **

Jake, being the cute little boyfriend he is, took Clare out to breakfast. They skipped first period.

"Isn't this nice?" Jake smiled at Clare, taking her hand. She nodded, looking down at her clock. She skipped English for this. "Clare?" He asked her.

"What?" She wanted to snap, but instead she forced a smile. "You okay?" He laughed a little hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine," She squeezed his hand. But deep down she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I just don't think the eggs are treating me well." She laughed a little going to the restroom. When she did get in the restroom she looked in the mirror.

She was still Clare Edwards. So, why didn't she feel like it? She felt like a living, breathing, walking lie. She was torn between whether to tell him now or not.

Morning sickness. That's what it was. Stupid morning sickness… Hurrying over to the toilet, she puked her breakfast. "Crap," She mumbled, holding her own hair back.

It's a good thing she brought her toothbrush with her.

She brushed her teeth, choking herself by how much she was shoving it down her throat. After, she redone her make up and fixed her hair.

All in all, she wasn't having a good morning.

"Geez, take long enough?" Jake teased. She merely smiled at her. "Hey," Jake stopped her, she looked up at him. "What?" This time she did snap.

"What is up with you lately?" He really didn't like it when Clare was down. It broke his heart, really. He got that she's a girl; she has her mood swings, but this attitude? It was not working out for him.

"Oh God," She pushed past him, laughing in annoyance. "You don't even know." She said, getting in his truck.

"Well, you can help a boyfriend out and tell him," He walked over to his side, turning on the car. "Please," He gazed at her, trying to be sexy, but failing completely because Clare was laughing.

"Just drive, Martin," Clare put her feet up on the dash, and looked out, studying the lines so she wouldn't get sick again.

"I don't get it Clare," Jake finally spoke at a read light. "Why won't you tell me?"

Because I don't want you to leave, she thought.

"Not the right time," Clare sighed.

**-Jenna. **

She heard it in the band room.

Everyone in the band room thought it was some sort of joke. She brushed it off, as she sang a high note.

She heard it again.

"Okay someone check what the hell that noise is," She rolled her eyes.

Jeremy nodded as he got up from his desk and went to the door.

The sound was louder and he screamed.

"RUN!" He yelled as the noise was coming nearer.

"What?" Jenna said as she got up from her seat. When she went to the door, it was too late. Jeremy had fallen. He was killed instantly. Jenna stared at the monster that had shot her friend. She couldn't move. Couldn't even scream.

"Any last words?"

She shook her head.

He pulled the trigger.

She was dead.

**-Adam. **

"SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!" A kid ran down the hall. "SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!" He heard it again.

Adam ran to where the commotion was. Kids were in a panic to get the hell out of the hallway.

"DOWN THE HALL DOWN THE HALL!" KC yelled. "WHERE THE HELL IS JENNA! OH GOD OH GOD!" He screamed. Adam was still confused. "What is going on?" He turned to the library teacher.

Everyone else in the library was standing by the door. The librarian got up from her seat and went to check.

"OH GOD!" A niner screamed. Then they heard it again. "Someone is just probably pulling a joke." The librarian walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

_BAM. _

"Someone has a gun," Dave whispered.

Adam went wide-eyed. "Are you serious?" He whispered. This isn't happening.

Adam looked for the exit.

"LETS GO GUYS!" He screamed as he ran to the exit. He pulled out his phone making sure Eli and Imogen were okay. Oh God, and Clare.

Drew. WHERE WAS DREW?

**-Bianca.**

They hid in the auditorium, behind the sound booth, behind the curtain, in the props; anywhere no one could see them.

"Whose the shooter?" Bianca whispered to Drew. She was shaking so bad. Drew was holding in his screams and his tears. He needed to be strong for Bianca.

Suddenly, the auditorium doors opened. They all cringed when they heard the gunshots fire through the air. Ripping up the ceiling. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm going to die." Bianca whispered into Drew's arm. He didn't speak. Couldn't speak.

The shooter, who no one knew who it was, threw something by Bianca's hiding feet. The person laughed as he shot more and then left. But he'd be back.

_Three. _

_Two. _"Drew, I never got to tell you but I love-"

_Three. _

…_. Bam. _

"BIANCA!" Drew yelled covering his face as smoke lit the whole auditorium. The fire was starting to spread. It had gotten a hold of a prop and was starting to spread.

Blood was everywhere. He didn't know if Bianca was alive or not, but he put her on his back and he started to run like where. The shooter was back but he couldn't even see the face because of the smoke.

"How cute!" The killer said. He then pointed the gun. "Please don't do this!" Drew begged, trying to find anyway out.

_Target. _

The killer smirked and shot Bianca again. She was dead.

_Aim. _

The killer didn't stop shooting Drew. He was still alive. The motherfucker was still breathing! By the time his chest stopped going up…. And down, the killer aimed at all the kids who were trying to get to safe ground, running around the auditorium.

"I don't see why you guys are so afraid of death!" He yelled, loading more ammo. "I mean everyone dies!" He laughed a little. "No one cares for you anyway," He exited the room, casually.

-**Detective Jen. **

Her coffee was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"I don't think you realize the significance of this day," Les was going at it again. Dear God, that woman was driving Jen up the wall.

Jen groaned. "Why don't you enlighten us, Les," She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee. "Today is my son, Daniel, first day of Highschool!" She gushed to her coworkers. "I'm so proud," She sighed in content.

For the most part, Jen was glad, she was glad that her coworker was happy.

"Signal 1000." The dispatcher yelled over the monitor. "Signal 1000." They had heard this once. But it happened years ago. This signal was in other words… all hell breaking loose. Everyone stared at each other for a moment. "Degrassi Highschool." Oh. God. No, no, no, no. Daniel just started. No.

"WHAT ARE WE SITTING HERE FOR!" Les screamed at the rest of the group. They all got their equipment and ran out the door.

Detective Jen was the first one to arrive on site. "Where the hell are you going?" Dave stopped her. Dave and Jen had been working together for years, and he was her boss, but they had a pretty good relationship. "I'm going in," She told him. "Like hell you're not." He pushed her to the side.

Jen hit him. "I live alone, my parents left me, I have no one to go home too, I'm going to save lives and I'm going to fucking die trying to,"

She pushed past everyone as she went into the school.

Chaos was everywhere. Kids trampling over each other, bloody trails leading to other bloody trails. The air was filled with smoke, she coughed. Fuck she needed a mask.

Girls were crying, holding on to each other for dear fucking life. "FUCKING RUN!" A boy said. She grabbed him by the coat. "LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME!" He screamed at her.

"I'm here to help you!"

Something exploded, they all ducked. Whatever exploded hit the windows and they all shattered on the student on the ground. One kid passed out and fell to the floor.

"What is going on?" Jen asked the boy. He shook his head. "I was just in science… and oh GOD!" He scrambled and he finally got out of her hold by unzipping his jacket.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" She screamed to the students. "GET OUT!" One of them yelled, running into another student. It all happened so fast. Jen grabbed her gun out and she felt something cold on the back of her neck. "Drop your fucking weapon,"

Jen gulped and dropped it. She stood up and turned around. The boy was staring at her. "WHOSE WITH YOU?" He screamed. A girl was trying to sneak her way past him, but in one quick moment he shot her directly in the forehead. Everyone stopped moving when they saw her body collapse.

The other girls behind Jen laid down to pretend their dead. But oh, that didn't get by him.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" He shot the lockers and the bullet bounced back and just barely passed by Jen. Down the hall you can still hear kids scream. God, this is it, Jen thought. I'm about to die.

"Its just me," Jen finally said, her voice surprisingly calm.

A boy who was on the ground picked up the gun and hit the boy and the shooter fell to the ground. Jen moved by instinct and yelled,"RUN1"

The shooter moved fast and knocked her legs out from under her. Jen was pinned, and the boy was scrambling to his feet. "I wouldn't move if I were you," The shooter warned. The boy stopped dead in his tracks. The shooter stood up and took Jen with him.

"I want you to go to that wall." The shooter told him. So the boy did. "I want you to tell me one good reason why I should let you live."

The shooter crossed his arms, his gun fully intact.

"It's my first day." The boy in the yellow shirt said.

Oh God. This was Les' Daniel. Her son.

"No one really cares for you until you die."

_Shoot. _

-**Clare. **

They had come in the east gate, but were surprised to see tons of students flooding out. "What the hell?" Jake muttered. Some were bloody, some were wounded.

"Oh, fuck," Jake, said as he stopped the car and put on the brakes. Clare looked to see what he was running to. Then she saw it. "Oh my God!" She squealed, taking her seatbelt off and running over to the bloody body.

It was KC.

"KC!" Jake yelled to the body, he did mouth-to-mouth and listened for a heartbeat. "Jake," KC whispered. "Clare," Jake called, she sat down. "I'm right here," Tears were formulating in her eyes. Then there was another gunshot.

"What's happening in there?" Jake asked, bent down over him. Clare took KC's hand.

"Oh God, Oh God, I'm bleeding!" Another kid was dragging himself the parking lot. Clare gave Jake a look as she sprinted over to the boy. Pools of blood were trailing behind him.

"What's happening?" Clare took his hand and started to rip at his shirt to put around the wound.

"Someone's… oh God, someone brought guns and explosives… and pipe bombs to school…" Clare looked over at the clouds of smoke from the entrance. Policemen were just making their way over here.

"Who is the student doing it?" Clare asked, angst filling her veins.

"Eli Goldsworthy."

The world dropped.

-**Wesley/Zane. **

He kept running, and he didn't care where he ran to, but he kept running, never looking back.

He pounded the door of some stranger's door.

The woman opened her door and ushered her in. Holy crap, Wesley thought. Some of the people from his school were here already. Wesley collapsed on the ground; crying and then he started screaming.

The woman fell with him, and the other students went by Wesley and cried with him.

"He…" Wesley shook. "He held the gun to my face. MY FACE." He cried remembering what the green-eyed monster did. "Oh my God," He sobbed, trying to gain control.

"What are we suppose to do!" He screamed. "Conner is dead," Wesley added.

Zane was the only one not crying, he stood in the corner just observing everything. Zane got his phone out and started calling all of his friend's numbers to see if they were still alive.

First he called was Riley.

After a minute he got his voicemail machine. Fuck it! He was trying again.

"Zane," Riley whispered. "Riley!" Fear ran through his thoughts, Zane was shaking. "Where are you?" Zane asked. He heard moving in the background. "I'm in the girls restroom, in a stall." He whispered to him. "Zane I'm really scared," He could tell that Riley was trying his damn hardest not to cry.

Zane had an idea. "Okay, Riley, calm thoughts... explain to me your surroundings. What do you see?" Zane was surprised by his calmness. It was just in his nature. "I see stalls, with guys numbers on it." Zane laughed at the appropriate time, trying to brighten the mood. "I see toilet paper-"

Then there were gunshots. "Oh GOD!" Riley yelled into the phone.

It disconnected.

**-Adam. **

They're ex's, but they hold on to each other, because in this moment, they only have each other. "Whose the killer?" Fiona whispers to Adam. They're in a janitor's closet. There is only one person there with them, but they think the person is dead.

"I don't know." Adam whispers back. "Oh God, it stinks," Fiona looks over to the body. "I think she's dead," Fiona's tears roll down her cheek. She's never seen a dead body. And she certainly didn't want it to be in circumstances like this. "Just don't look at it," Adam pulls Fiona closer. He's only seen one dead body. And that was his grandma's husband a few years ago. But he wasn't bloody, he was ghostly white and propped in a casket at his wake.

"I'm trying not to, but I can't." Fiona whispers back. "Just relax your mind."

He wants to scream and he wants to get out of this janitor's closet. But he's too scared to face what was unfolding outside. "Why would someone want to do this?" Fiona asks, trying to push the body to the side. "Eww," She mumbles doing so. Adam brushes Fiona's hair.

He still likes her. He's not over her at all.

"I want to know if Drew is okay." Adam starts to panic. What Adam doesn't know is that Drew was one of the first people to go…

"I don't know what I'll do if he dies…" Adam is holding back. There is a tight knot stuck in his throat. He can't breathe.

"Okay, I'm going out there," Adam pushes Fiona to the side and he creaks the door open. No one. He waits a few moments… then, he bolts to the exit. He doesn't see anyone. "Come on!" He calls out for Fiona, she hesitates but she runs with him. He holds his hand out for her and she takes it. This is friendship; this is an understanding.

They run out and they see Jake and Clare standing over in the bushes. Clare looks like a wreck and Jake is just staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks. Fiona is staring at KC's dead body. "It's…" Clare starts out but she can't contain it anymore. She holds onto her stomach.

"It's Eli," Jake finishes for her.

Eli is the killer. Eli is the one that caused all of this tragedy and chaos.

"No, you're FUCKING LYING!" Adam pushes Jake into the school wall, and Clare screams. "STOP!" She yells. "We're all going to die anyway," Clare mutters.

"And you didn't get to live yet," She adds looking down at her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Adam and Jake say in unison.

"Are you all idiots!" Fiona walks over to Clare, putting an arm around her. "Clare's pregnant."

Too much to handle. Adam backs away from the group. "What?" Jake whispers. Clare nods…. And Adam is shaking his head.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jake yells to Adam. "You can't go back in there!"

Adam stops and turns around. "When they ask, where were you when the school went to flames, don't you want to say that I was there, I saved lives?"

Adam doesn't wait for an answer.

"Even if my best friend is the killer, I still love him!" He added, heading into the door.

He runs down the hall and he sees some bodies lying on the ground. Sav and Holly J. are one of them. "Oh my God," Adam hold onto his stomach. They both move.

"Where is he?" Adam bends down. They're both alive.

"Thank God, we thought you were Eli," Holly J. says relieved. "Where is he?" Adam repeats himself.

"Forget it," Adam gets up and starts to run down the hall. "Now is no time to be a stupid hero!" Holly J. yells.

"It's too late," He can hear Sav say.

-**Alli/Katie/Marisol. **

Stuck in the auditorium. Two dead bodies were right by them. And they all knew who they were. Bianca and Drew.

Alli hurled a couple times. She hated Drew but never wanted him dead. Couldn't stand Bianca but never wanted her dead. Now here they are, right before her, lifeless. They will never smile and they will never cry ever again.

Where do the dead go when they die? Alli thinks to herself. This was an act of pure punishment, malicious torture. No one deserves to die this way. Alli doesn't at least.

Katie and Marisol are holding each other, both crying in silence. "We need to get out of here," Marisol weeps. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Alli squeals annoyed. Katie just shakes her head. "Where is Adam? I just want Adam." She mumbles, rocking back and forth. "Do you guys think he's dead?" She asks each girl. Alli shrugs, "I don't know. I just hope Clare is okay. And Sav. Oh my God. Sav. He can't die."

Alli needs to be strong for both girls. She cannot, must not break. She hangs her head high. "I can't believe it," Alli gestures to the two bodies. "They're dead. NEVER COMING BACK." She can't wrap her mind around the word death and she can't think of it lightly. Never coming back. Gone. Actually gone.

Gone for good.

"We need to get out of here, guys," Alli stands up and heads towards the exit. "What? Are you crazy!" Katie and Marisol stare at her wide-eyed.

"Do you want to die?" Alli snaps at them, both girls shake their head. "Then our best option is to be always on the move."

It's like a war zone.

**-Owen/Anya. **

Owen is injured. The bullet had barely tapped him but he fell to the ground. Anya is trying her hardest to help Owen out but she's failing completely.

"Oww! FUCK!" Owen yells. Anya is dabbing. "I'm trying to help you, but I'm scared we're going to get caught and I won't be able to help you because I'll be running."

Owen knows she'd never die or take a bullet for him, so it doesn't bother him that much. "Just put pressure on it," He whispers. Anya bends down and puts pressure on it, the blood oozing down the side of his foot. "That's a lot of blood," Anya tries to hold in her puke but she chucks it.

"Oh God," She can't stand the smell of blood. "What are we going to do?" Owen is lying on the ground in the gym. Some of the kids have taken cover here. But they fear the killer will enter anytime.

"Let's move you somewhere safe," Anya stands up and she grabs Owen. He can't walk very well, much less at all. "Oww, Anya, it freaking hurts!" He yelps. Anya gives him a stern look, "Man up and deal with it!" She pushes him past the doors into the guy's locker rooms.

Anya sets Owen down on the bench and looks for something to wrap it in. She can't find anything. So he takes off her shirt and wraps it around his foot. "Good thing I have an undershirt on," Anya mumbles mostly to herself.

She fixes the problem. Another gunshot is near by. "Let's go!" Anya grabs Owen, but he is damaged pretty well. "I wish we had crutches… they're probably in the nurses office," She grimaces. It's by the principal's office and they can't risk it.

Screams ensue and Anya and Owen pray to God that they're not next.

**-Imogen. **

She's alone, and bloody. She thinks she's dead, but she isn't so sure.

She was one of the unlucky students that were trampled by the stampede of students. Her bones are weak, she can't get up. Everything is hurting and all she can do is lay on the ground like she's lame person.

"Help," She whispers. No one can hear her. Just like her body, her voice is weak. She did enough screaming to forever damage her lungs. "Please," She drags herself across the hall, her mouth grazing the bloody ground. She might as well drown in it.

Attempting to get up, but failing. Her body can't handle it.

Imogen doesn't want to die like this.

"You all helped in this!" She can hear Eli's voice ringing down the halls. She plays dead.

Lucky for her, Eli sees her and bends down and kisses her cheek. "I'm just going to pretend you're dead," And he steps on her and keeps walking down the hall like its nothing.

"How do you guys like it now!" He laughs mostly to himself.

Imogen is shaken so much she passes out.

**-Eli. **

"_Forget your troubles C'mon get happy, you better chase all your cares away. Shout hallelujah c'mon get happy, get ready for the judgment day!"_ Eli sings as he walks down the hall.

Most people would never expect of this to come from Eli. A guy who faded into the background. He didn't seem depressed, or insane. But then again, most people don't.

Why would this bastard take it this far? WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT? I mean really, why would someone even consider taking it this far? There really isn't an explanation.

Anger.

"FUCKING ELI GOLDSWORTHY."

He knows the voice.

"Go away, Torres. I already killed your brother."

He turns around and sees that Adam is still standing there.

In the distance Eli can hear the policeman and the SWAT team. The helicopter landed a few minutes ago. The paramedics have been in and out of the building looking for anyone alive or dead they could find.

Eli dumps a pipe bomb and starts walking towards the auditorium.

"HEY!" Adam yells, taking Eli by the shoulder, Eli takes his gun and shoves it to Adam's throat. "WHAT?" Eli spits in Adam's face.

"You bastard!" Adam spits back at the green-eyed monster.

"Eli shoves the gun more, making Adam choke and cough. Eli lets go of Adam and he collapse on the ground. "I don't get it, Eli! I really, really don't!"

Eli in a split second takes Adam by a collar and throws him into the wall.

"SHUTUP, SHUTUP YOU DUMB FUCK!" Eli is screaming and keeps punching Adam in the sides and all Adam can do is take the hits because he knows that Eli needs to let it out.

"Keep hitting me harder, Goldsworthy!" Adam spats back, bracing himself. This time, Eli does as told and throws him to another wall, not only punching but also kneeing. Adam still having his girl parts, gets punched there and he wants to cry by how much his chest hurts. They're tender and he wants to die by how much pain he's in. Eli throws him on the ground and shoves him into the corner bouncing on top of him and growls uncontrollably.

So much anger and he can't control it. Have you ever been so fucking angry in your life that you just break something, or wanted to break something?

Eli had anger pumping in his veins rather than blood, and the wrath that he felt drew him to the breaking point.

Adam moans and he's bleeding everywhere, his rib is poking out and Eli drags him into the auditorium, and gets his knife out and starts to cut out the rib.

Adam cries really hard, but now he can't breathe. He's lying down, but he can no longer react…. He's dead practically, his body shutting down. His heart is beating like crazy, but by the second it's slowing down. He feels so heavy; everything is heavy.

He's trying to keep his eyes open, before he dies, he wants to look at this green-eyed monster, and he wants to tell him he loves him no matter what. He can't open his mouth though; he can't do anything.

Eli stands back and looks at what he did. He took Adam's rib out. How could he?

He walks towards the stage and grabs the ladder. The ropes are still hanging down from the theater performance that happened a few nights ago. He loops it around and tightens it.

He gets up on the lighter to the highest peak and he positions himself. Before his next big move, he drops a piece of paper down and it falls to the ground, just barely missing the pile of blood and the two dead bodies.

"_Forget your troubles c'mon get happy_

_Chase your cares away. _

_Hallelujah, get happy! _

_Before the judgment day!" He sings. _

_He kicks the ladder…. _

_And… _

_He hangs. _

**Hey, I have one more chapter. It's a two-shot. I'm not just going to leave it there. Hopefully the next chapter will have a settle ending for any of you who want one. **

**I hope you guys… I don't even know the right term for this would be… liked it?**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought in a review. (Please review maturely) **

**You can question my sanity now. **

**Review-**

**(Until next chapter….-Caitlyn)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the last chapter. **

**Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. It looks like I did disturb you guys. I guess that's a good thing. That's what I was aiming for. Thank you, again. Seriously, it makes my day when I get reviews. Most of the time I just think everything I write sucks, ha. **

**This chapter is self-explanatory. I hope you guys each get something out of it. And if you do get something out of, don't be shy to tell me, I'd love to hear your thoughts. This piece is close to my heart, especially this last chapter. I don't know why, but when I was writing it, I just got a settle feeling while writing it. **

**I do not own Degrassi or the lyrics to It Is Well. **

What was once a place where kids could go to for an education, for some to get away from parents, because it was much better than home had gone to blood everywhere, and dead bodies being carried out. Students had died today, some not even knowing what it was like to really live and experience the world.

Mr. Simpson comes out from his hiding place and everything is filled with smoke and paramedics coming in and out of the doors. God, what the hell happened? He thinks to himself. Ms. Oh runs to Mr. Simpson and collapses in his arms and she sobs. Mr. Simpson has to be strong, but he can't be strong. How are you supposed to be strong in these kinds of situations? What are you supposed to feel? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

The SWAT team had been in the auditorium and Mr. Simpson followed them and he faintly saw something hanging. Once he could make out what it was, he threw up. The boy with the green eyes who always wore black was hanging. What fucked up idiot would hang someone? Somebody obviously had beef with Mr. Goldsworthy. Mr. Simpson shook his head as he asked who the shooter was. The young officer had cleared his throat and pointed at the dead body swinging side to side. It all made sense now. Eli committed suicide.

Mr. Simpson didn't think he could take this anymore, he had decided to go outside and breathe in some air before he passed out. When he did, he clutched the railing and the parents of all their teenagers all ran to his aid. He sobbed and he sobbed, the guilt and the anger all coming to him at once.

No one really wants to know why this happened to his or her school. No one besides really Clare and Adam and possibly Imogen knew about Eli. They would be questioned later. Except… Adam wouldn't. He was dead. And Imogen was faking she was dead.

Once the paramedics had searched throughout the school for any survivors she got up and ran out the east exit and found Clare and Jake and Fiona all crowded in a circle holding hands. What were they doing? Once Imogen got closer she realized that they were praying. It didn't matter if they were religious or not, Clare prayed to put a coat of protection around her school and around Adam wherever he was.

"Guys," Imogen sniffed. Clare, Jake, and Fiona had stopped praying and looked at Imogen, "I don't think Adam made it," She finally said and fell to her knees yelling at the sky because life was just too fragile, too breakable. There are a million ways you could die, but she knew that Adam probably didn't want to die like this.

Sav and Holly J., even though they weren't together held each other close as they went near Imogen and the rest of the gang. Sav's voice was muted for a while, and Jake kicked the closest car. "What is wrong with him!" He screamed. Clare didn't know what to do but hold her stomach. Fiona had fallen into Holly J.'s arms and quietly sobbed.

"Adam fucking died for that bastard!" Jake yelled again and now taking rocks and throwing it at the car, and then started to use his fists and punching the car to a point where he was starting to bleed.

The doors opened again and they looked to see Anya's arm around Owen, they were walking towards the group. Jake was still in his outbreak and everyone watched Jake and a stab went through each of their hearts.

"I don't know why it happened but it did," Imogen started, and Clare said, "Shutup Imogen, you didn't even know him." And that was Imogen's breaking point. She fell to the ground, too and shook her head. Her words didn't make sense but what Clare could make out was, "He didn't shoot me but he could have," She looked like she was about to heave and her sobs were hurting her chest so bad she couldn't breathe. Clare didn't know what to do but to put an arm around her. Everyone else but Jake did that with Clare. They were a group, and they only had each other, they all saw what happened and experienced death first hand.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" Jake started again. "LIFE IS JUST SO FUCKING UNFAIR!" He balled his fists up again and started to pace back and forth. Owen nodded, "He was fucked up." Putting his two cents in. Anya rubbed Owen's back and added, "And to kill his best friend like that?" She shook her head. Everyone's thoughts went to Adam and Eli, and Owen added, "That Heartless bastard."

Holly J. really didn't know what to say other than to offer a hand, and just being there, even if she wasn't really there mentally. Her mind was replaying the moment Eli had walked down the halls and Sav was trying to stop him from doing what he was doing, and Eli had cried, saying, "Sav I like you too much, just, just back off!" And they lay down on the ground in fear that he would shoot. But that wasn't until Eli pointed the gun in Holly J.'s face. It wouldn't have been the first time. And then Holly J. was taken back to when it had happened with Spinner at the Dot. She was shaken to her core that she couldn't speak.

"Oh God, Adam… such an idiot," Clare shook her head and buried herself in her arms and cried.

"GUYS!" Sav yelled, "ADAM DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN." He had enough of this bullshit about what had happened, "We can't take anything back because it already happened! Adam died a hero for actually TRYING to stop Eli and for having a heart to risk his life when all of us just watched. Adam loved Eli more than all of you selfish people, myself included. Whatever Adam saw in Eli STILL will forever be a mystery but we can't change it. No one can, the damage has been done." Sav shook his head as he let go of Holly J. and walked over to where all the parents were.

**Later that night. **

After is always the hardest part. You don't know what to do after. You're left with a piece of you gone forever. You'll never be the same again.

Everyone-the survivors, and the teachers and the parents had all met up at the local park. The wind was blowing and the sun was gone, but the moon was up. Hundreds of people were at the park, and each of them holding a candle and pointing it up at the sky for the ones-the lives they lost.

Ten students lives were gone… like a vapor in the wind. And some students were critically injured.

The students all got into a cluster and formed a circle all joining their candles and putting them in the middle. They watched as it collided together and formed a brighter light. No one would sleep tonight, for some in fear that the nightmares would eat them alive. Everyone held onto each other in fear that in any moment they would disappear forever.

The family's that had lost someone were being circled around and loved on and cared for. The Torres family lost both boys. The Middleton family, which consisted of Kyle, lost Jenna. And mamma Guthrie lost her baby boy and was left with his son, Tyson. And DeSousa family lost their daughter, Bianca. Mr. Simpson lost Connor, this struck him hard, he remembered back to a time where he had almost lost Emma… and he lost Connor. Karma fights back hard. And Wesley lost a best friend. Wes lost her son on his first day of school, Detective Jen risked her life but she didn't die, but was put into a coma. Linda, the student that was with Fiona and Adam in the closet's family was there and they all held each other.

And you have Eli.

But people tried to block him out, but his parents weren't to be blamed, out of everyone, the Goldsworthy's were shown love, even if their son was the killer. CeCe cried and she mourned. Bullfrog wasn't supposed to cry, he held everything in to a point where he broke in the arms of his wife. If they had Eli right now they would hold him and never let him go. They had to identify his body, and that would always scar them. He had marks all over his neck from where he hung himself, and blood was still pouring out of his mouth. He was a battered mess and the image wouldn't leave their brain.

Mr. Simpson had wanted to say something to the families. But when he tried to talk, he couldn't say anything.

"What do we do now?" Someone shouted, the first thing said after the hours of silence together. It was odd to hear someone's voice. It wasn't exactly awkward but it didn't feel right. He shook his head as he looked at each and everyone's face.

Chantay had her arms around Katie and Marisol; Sav had both of his arms around Alli. And Holly J. and Fiona were holding hands and Declan was there, he was holding Holly J.'s other hand, with tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He looked and he saw that each student that was still alive were all somehow connected with each other. Because they all saw what happened, and they each had an understanding with each other, they were all in a club they never wanted to be in. But the tragedy that had taken place had forced them into that club. No one wants to admit why it happened. Jake and Clare are holding each other too, trying to pay attention, but they don't know what to feel, either.

"I don't know," Mr. Simpson admits.

Some things are best left unsaid. Most don't want to know the answer when it's so fucking obvious.

"_When peace like a river attendeth my way, when sorrow like sea billows roll; whatever thy lot has taught me to say, it is well, it is well with my soul." _Ms. Oh had started singing. Clare recognized the piece from Haratio G. Spafford; it was a hymn that they had sung every once in a while at church.

And soon, everyone had started to sing the refrain: "_It is well, it is well with my soul_."

Mr. Simpson's heart was burdened.

No one will really know what had caused Eli Goldsworthy to do such a horrible deed to his school. He hadn't gotten to that point alone. Something drove him to it. Most people won't ever understand. But the killer had a heart, too. People who do malicious acts, they all have an understanding. Most are angry, for reasons of course. They just don't wake up one morning and suddenly want to a sadistic and just shoot up everyone….

But what needs to be realized that it could happen to anyone. The next could be your sister, your nephew, your cousin, and your brother. It could be in any shape or form. Pain and depression lead people to stupid things, and it can drive a person insane.

But for now, everyone holds each other, the victims, and they all want to break and they all want to cry, but no one wants to admit it, because they all feel like they need to be strong for one another, they only have each other now after all this… no one knows what will happen when they get back to school, the unknown scares them to their core, but it happens… for no reason at all.

They all experienced, and got a first glance at death. Each had flirted and held hands with it, walked a thin wire and was at war with death. But it's just too strong. You can't beat it, but you can learn from it.

Eventually, everyone will break.

… But they wait in suspense.

No one asks for their life to change, not really. So are we helpless? We can't help what happens… its what happens after is what counts…. You find out who you really are. In the end you're by yourself. That's the point.

But tragedy is something we won't ever figure out or understand.

We probably won't ever will.

**SO, what do you think? **

**REVIEW. **

**That would make my day, literally. I hope I did this justice. **


End file.
